


Unexpected

by T_Mahariel



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Mahariel/pseuds/T_Mahariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A micro-fill for <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/2508.html?thread=4613324#t4613324/">this prompt.</a></p>
<p>
  <i>Duncan is forced to recruit TWINS! Either Elissa/Aedan, Kallian/Darrian, Theron/Lyna, etc you get the picture.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The thing is - these twins share everything. I mean everything! And whoever decides to take them on must be prepared to please two Wardens with their *ahem* legendary stamina.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Honestly - I don't care if it's F/M twins or F/F twins or (OMG PLEASE!!!) M/M twins. Just wanna see some twincest that almost overwhelms their LI.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also seen at [FanFiction](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7337338/1/Unexpected), [LiveJournal](http://t-mahariel.livejournal.com/1144.html), and [DreamWidth](http://t-mahariel.dreamwidth.org/487.html).

Zevran shifted, the slightest bit uncomfortable as Matius Surana stared at him, wide-eyed; his brother, Renith Surana, the Grey Warden Zevran had been following near three months now, simply watched, lips twitching slightly, the only sign of amusement on his normally emotionless face.

Mat made an odd noise, reaching for his arm to turn the assassin around. Zevran repressed his instinctive twitch to stab (or at least break a few fingers of) the essentially unknown person touching him without permission, knowing Renny would burn him into a vaguely elf-shaped crisp before he could even get a grip on one of his daggers.

He was brought back to reality when Mat made a distinctively happy sound behind him. "Ha! I didn't believe it to be possible, but the back is actually _better_ than the front! No offense to your front, of course, as it's utterly _gorgeous_ , but your _ass_... unf!" Mat turned him back around, and Zevran found he had surprisingly serious look on his face. "We should have sex."

Zevran blinked down at the delightfully strange little mage. He wouldn't call him handsome or drop-dead gorgeous, but instead in that awkward stage between cute and comely, face open and earnest in way that Zevran found startlingly alluring. Normally Zevran wouldn't hesitate in accepting the adorable mage's offer, but... he glanced over at Renny. Taking in consideration that he was the man that literally controlled whether Zevran _lived_ or _died_ at this point, it might not be the best idea to accept the offer if he had a problem with it... Not to say that he'd turn Mat down -Maker, _no_ , he'd been abstinent for nearly three months now, one more day and he might explode... pun not intended...- but he'd have to be a bit more subtle about accepting the invitation.

In the split-second the assassin was taking to think through his options, Mat saw the glance to his older (By nine _full_ minutes, Renny made sure to mention at _least_ twice a day) brother, and took it in a completely unexpected (but not undesirable) way. "So... what? Are you into my brother or something? We _are_ available for threesomes, you know."

Well... if he hadn't had Zevran's complete attention before, he sure did now.

Zevran couldn't (and didn't even try to) repress the grin at Renny's squawk of indignation. "What?! Since when have we _ever_ , in our entire _lives_ , been available for-?"

"Remember Daylen?" Mat interrupted.

Renny froze, head tilted in obvious thought. "Well damn, I guess we are available for threesomes."

Mat grinned triumphantly, and suddenly he had two identical elven mages tugging on each arm, leading the slightly stupefied, but utterly delighted assassin to someplace he sincerely hoped had a bed.

Well, while the night had taken a turn he most definitely hadn't expected, he'd hardly call it a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written (Well, finished, anyway) anything in about… three, four years…. I’m pretty sure it shows.
> 
> P.s. Expect more of Mat and Renny… you’ll be seeing them again pretty soon. ;D


End file.
